The goal of this proposed CAIRI: UPRSD * ('Capacity Advancement in Research Infrastructure: University of Puerto Rico School of Dentistry) is to advance (via stable endowment funding) the health disparities research infrastructure and capacity of the University of Puerto Rico School of Dentistry (UPRSD) and the Graduate School of Public Health (UPRGSOPH) for the conduct, collaboration, and promotion of scientifically meritorious research on Health Disparities, while developing the "pipeline" of new minority researchers. This is in response to NCMHD Endowment Program for Increasing Research and Training Capacity in Section 736 Health professions schools: RFA MD-05-001. CAIRI: UPRSD builds on the successful infrastructure development of the NIH-NIDCR funded RIPCOHD (2002-05), HRSA UPRSD Hispanic Center of Excellence's research development components, and the UPRGSOPH's research development experiences. The endowment's funding will contribute to reducing oral health disparities with an initial emphasis on the diseases of dental caries and oral cancer, a thematic continuation of the first NIH-NIDCR funded research infrastructure project "RIPCOHD", by focusing on population-based researchers and research, and advancing collaborations with the UPR Graduate School of Public Health. Dental caries rates for 12-year olds are the highest in North America, while oral cancer rates in Puerto Rico are significantly greater than for U.S. mainland Whites. Specifically, this endowment will establish a fully funded tenured Professor of Oral Epidemiology, dual appointed at the UPR School of Dentistry and Graduate School of Public Health, Visiting Professor of Oral Epidemiology and a research Associate/Fellow. These positions will conduct multidisciplinary health disparities research and mentor junior researchers and students. Additionally, the endowment will establish a permanent Health Disparities Advisory Committee on Research and Research Infrastructure to guide the identification and application of external resources to research infrastructure enhancement. The goal will be sustainable in terms of the reinforcement and stability of research resources, the establishment and development of a critical mass of scientifically meritorious researchers, the enhancement of a research culture within both the faculty and administration at UPRSD and UPRGSOPH, and the expansion of grantsmanship and collaborations between two Schools (Dentistry and Public Health) that will advance multidisciplinary research aimed at reducing health disparities. The public health importance of CAIRI: UPRSD is in its continuing the development of the health disparities research infrastructure and the "pipeline" of future scientific researchers at the University of Puerto Rico School of Dentistry and Graduate School of Public Health focusing on Hispanic populations.